Lost and Found
by Tux789
Summary: Ginny and the golden trio have defeated Voldemort only to have their most precious thing taken from them. Their Memories. Very strong language. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Warren couldn't believe her hard luck. The couple of years since the accident seemed like nothing short of pure hell. The earliest memory she could really remember was waking up in a hospital only two years ago and Hermione Warren had been trying to struggle to survive since.

She had awoken without anything. No money, and no memory of anything before the auto accident. She knew which one she missed most as knowledge of herself couldn't be replaced. But money wasn't something she could do without which lead to the pridicament she had found herself in. And she was finding it to be almost as hard to get money as it was to recover her memory. Then to make matters worse she found to her horrer that she didn't even have a high-school diploma under her name, nor any birth certificate or any other offical record under the name Hermione Warren. Hermione sighed as she prepared for another dismal day. There were no other jobs to be had and she had one, even though she hated it with a passion.

Early on, after the accident she found herself as the owner and manager of the cheapest apartment dwelling in the local slum district, where she lived off the little money she could make. The apartment seemed to be the outlet for the local prisoners and vagrants who, if Hermione was lucky, would often be caught and thrown back into prison where they could harrass her no longer. The sexual harrassment was aweful and she hated it the most. It came from every direction where the almost completely male population of the complex did everything from hitting on her to grabbing and touching her. She fought back but they never seemed to learn. But they gave her some income, if not an iota of respect and admittedly thats what kept food on her small spindly table. Income that may one day allow her to get the education she'd need to forget about this place as effectivelly as she had forgotten everything before the last two years. It was around the holidays and she was even more depressed. The holiday spirit seemed to mock her as it made her feel more alone not having any friends or family to celebrate it with in addition to that spirit possesing her tenants in the form of heavy drinking which made the harrasment much worse. She didn't remember nor had any family come look her up. She only had one friend and he was away at the moment as he usually was. She wished he would come back though, she would never admit it to another human being but she greatly missed him when he was gone.

She shook her head at her wandering thoughts to get back to the here and now. A new tenant was coming today, Ron Patterson, and bless her luck none of the other tenants seemed to be familiar with the name, meaning he may actually not be from the local prison, a somewhat promising sign. But Hermione wasn't going to get her hopes up, in fact she hadn't had hope in a long time. She went out the door to do a last minute check on his vacant apartment to make sure everything was in order. She managed to accomplish this but before Ron arrived Hermione had found herself locking herself in her own apartment to avoid any more heckling and waited by the door almost in tears, she would have to compose herself to properly greet the new tenant though in Hermione's mind she felt that he would probably just add more fuel to the fires of hell she felt around her. Before she could do this Ron had arrived

Ron Patterson shook his freckled face dismally. He was once again out of a job and having to be on the move on what limited funds he had saved. This wasn't the first time. It had almost been a constant cycle since the car crash two years ago. At least he was told it was a car crash but he couldn't remember it at all, nor anything that had happened before that moment. But he had dreams, he thought they might be memories but he wasn't sure. But it didn't matter because they were so vague and fuzzy that he wouldn't even be able to recognize anyone that he saw in his dreams even if he were to meet them the next morning. But he needed a job, not dreams. Or more accurately he needed a job to reach his dreams. Unfortuanately while he was always well-liked by almost all of his bosses, he apparently never even got a high-school diploma and was expendible in this "economic downturn." The market was pretty much dried up all around but he'd been managing to get enough to skrape by by pinching every bit of money he had. This was why he had to live at the notorious apartment complex infront of him. People said things and they had a lot to say about this place. Many thought the superintendant to be completely mental but he'd worked with and under many that genuinely fit under that description. He would just try to be patient and friendly and just avoid her as much as possible and try not to step on her toes when he couldn't avoid her.

'Besides I haven't even met her yet' He thought to himself. He had a good idea of what his neighbors were going to be like, a price that had to be paid by living in cheap accomidations in the worst parts of town. But he had no choice, and he didn't want to be judgemental, he considered himself to be a decent person and there could easily be others like him there.

Ron entered the complex and found the owner's appartment door. He took a moment to prepare for anything and knocked. The door burst open and he only had time to register a small object being thrown at him and a head of bushy brown hair swishing around as the door slammed shut. He didn't even have the chance to open his mouth to speak. He stood there in a daze at this odd behavior while one of the tenants who saw this laughed somewhat drunkenly. After a few moments an impatient voice came from the the other side of the closed door.  
"Excuse me but are you able to read?" The woman said bossily to Ron. Her voice barely muffled by the thin barrier between them.

Ron frowned at the closed door. After a moment of consideration he decided to respond "...yeah pretty well... Why?"

"Are you able to count as well?" The woman with the brown hair asked again through the doorway

"Yeah, but I'm not following..." Ron responded in what he thought to be a fairly politely given the situation.

"Well then I would assume that you would have the mental capacity to read the number on your key then locate the apartment with that number." The voice behind the door said waspishly

Ron shook his head but held his tounge. The unkown man that had laughed at him earlier could not however, nor could another man who had apparently just joined him.

"Fine peice of work huh?"

Ron just let out a sigh as he turned to find his apartment.

"Fine peice of ass too" said the other man and the two both laughed in a drunken manner while Ron just gave a cough to excuse himself, now feeling a little more sympathetic to the poor if rude landlady.

Hermione withdrew from the door into the small living room of her apartment closing her eyes tight and clinching her fists shut as well as her mouth in her fury. She was fighting back tears because she knew she'd have to calm down to give the new tenant a more proper introduction soon. She knew her raging emotions weren't going to help, but she couldn't help it.

'They're not men their pigs... bloody animals every single one of them' She thought to herself. Then her eyes flew open as she thought she smelled smoke.

'Oh no not again, why does this keep happening?' she thought desperately as she saw that a nearby picture hanging on the wall had spontaniously caught fire. She put out the flames with a glass of water finding surprisingly there was no apparent damage to the picture. Another reason why she needed to keep her temper in check. She didn't know why these kinds of things would happen when she got upset, but it didn't bode well and she needed to try to keep it to a minimum. Then a sudden thought occured to her and she looked up at the brand new smoke detector hanging practically right above the picture yet had remained silent. She saw that its light was blinking but only a very muffled whine came out of it that she could hardly hear when she was listening for it.

'Oh great another thing that needs to be fixed" Hermione thought angrily to herself. Then attempted to calm down. Getting angry wasn't going to help anything. She settled down abit but was still hacked off as she left to give Ron a basic orientation though she didn't know what use it was since she refused to point people to the direction of the closest liquor store dispite Hermione having just told them that she did not permit alcohol in the building , as if they actually listened. Generally they didn't listen at all anyway but merely starred at her and tried to hit on her through out her entire speech often making her storm out. But she felt that she should at least try to do her job, though most of the residents probably didn't grasp the concept of a job anyway, except perhaps as a euphemism for a pre-meditated heist of some sort.

Ron had found his room and was just getting settled in. He had just begun to make some tea when he heard the impatient knock on the door. He took a deep silent breath and opened it, he was determined to make a good-impression, or at least not give a bad one. Hermione huffed and stormed in.

Ron took a breath and decided to start "Hello Ms Warren, I'm..."

Hermione gave a look that cut him off "I'm aware of who you are Mr. Patterson" she said annoyed, and looking as though expecting him to make some sort of rude comment and was daring him to try her patience.

"Well then... um..." Ron said somewhat stupidly and glanced at the boiling water to see if the tea was ready, he was now sure he was going to need some soon.

"Well we might as well get down to business" Hermione said bossily.

Ron gave a respectful nod "Alright"

Hermione gave a huff "I'm sure you have a few questions" she said still annoyed for a reason that Ron didn't exactly know for sure but thought he had a good idea why.

"Well let me take care of the few that I'm asked most often" Hermione said sternly "No, I am not married; No, I do not wish to become married at the present time; And most importantly No I have absolutely no intrest in engaging in any activity that only married people have any business engaging in in the first place" She said with a satisfied and bossy smile. "Now if you have any other questions that aren't on any of those subjects, I'll be more than happy to answer them" She said her expression turning back to an annoyed look

Ron stared at her stupidly at first

"Well why don't you humor both of us and act like you do have a proper intelligent question then" She said with a snarl.

"Uh... Well... uh... thats all good to hear... I guess... but uh... before I start asking questions why don't you sit down" he said pulling up a chair while his face flushed red. He was angry but not at her, He'd been in many residences similar to this and knew that her attitude towards him was not entirely baseless, But he wasn't like that, and now he needed to make sure Ms. Warren knew that.

Hermione just glared at him "No thanks I'll stand, though I have to admit that it is refreshing to see one of the 'pigs' act like they actually have enough common decency to offer me a chair"

"if... if you say so" Ron replied

"I want to take as little of your's as possible, don't take it personal" Hermione said in her bossy tone. But an idea occured to Ron.

"Except for my money of course"

"You do have the money then?" Hermione asked sternly

Ron gave a nod.

"Tell me Ron, Do you have a job?"

Ron shook his head.

"Then how do I know you'll continue to be able to pay me"

"I have three months rent upfront plus the security deposit" Ron told her.

"You do do you?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes

Ron nodded "Yes" he said sincerely

Hermione stared hard into Ron's eyes and felt the oddest sensation. She knew he was honest but there was something else about it. She felt as though she had never gazed into eyes like that before, but that wasn't right. She felt as though she HAD gazed into eyes as honest and open as that before, but it wasn't during the two years she remembered... could it be?... or could this person be one of the smooth criminals. She knew such monstrosities existed even if she had never had to deal with one and hoped to keep it that way. She was lonely and honestly desperate for any sort of friendship, she knew it, and she knew that one of those kinds of criminals would have her eating out of their hand with almost no problem. She hoped she could tell the diffrence.

"I'm... I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm accusing you, Not everyone is honest and I have to be cautious, don't take it personally"

"Then you believe me?" Ron asked incredulusly losing his train of thought

"For now" Hermione said guardedly

"Well won't you sit down then?" Ron asked politely, he didn't do it in a sugary or smarming type of voice. he spoke in a tone that was alittle gruff but gentle and showed respect. He tried to be mannered but he was sincere not a suck up.

"Ron, like I said I want to take as little of yours as possible..."

"But I haven't given you the rent yet"

"But you will soon, correct?"

Ron nodded "Yes but I still haven't signed anything, everything that I haven't brought into here, such as the furniture is still yours Ms. Warren."

Hermione looked taken aback for a second as though she'd never had one of the tenants actually try to reason with her. She gave a nod and sat down.

She then gave Ron a look as though she now saw right through him and was daring him to try to seduce her. Ron again was angry, he could understand her gut reactions

She sniffed the air "What is that smell?"

Ron then gave a start "The tea" he exclaimed having momentarily forgotten. Luckily it was just right.

"Tea?"

"Yeah, just needs to cool alittle" Ron said in a friendly manner.

"That doesn't have any alcohol in it of course." She said sternly "Because I do not tollerate any alcohol"

"No, I don't drink"

"Oh really?" Hermione asked again through narrowed eyes. In the two years she had spent as the manager, she hadn't had a single tennant who refused booze.

"Yeah"

Hermione wasn't sure why but agian she looked into his eyes and was sure he was telling the truth. Wonderfull news to her, if he was truthfull... and didn't pray on women like her.

Ron then looked at her while Hermione was preparing to give her little orientation speech.

"Ms. Warren would you like some?" He asked

Hermione stared blankly at him, she was a little thirsty, but she was also starting to get scared. The apartment did get released prisoners and unfortunately they didn't always give rapists and preditors life sentences. He either was really a decent guy or he was any young woman's worst nightmare.

She nodded but watched him like a hawk, Ron seemed to notice but rather than getting offended he seemed to make an effort to make sure that everything he was doing could clearly be seen by her. He wouldn't have put it past some of the other tenants to try to spike her drink.  
And speak of the devil one such person passed by the still open door, and of course rather than keep his rude thoughts to himself he yelled out "Hey Sweetcheeks, I'm having a problem with the bed, why dont you stop in and help me fix it, looks like it could take awhile" he said with a wink and a drunken laugh as he walked away.

Hermione stormed over and shut and bolted the door closed.

"God I hate this place" she commented

Ron nodded in agreement. "Here's your tea Ms. Warren"

Hermione looked up. "Thanks" she said in a tone of misery. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione took the cup from Ron. Ron however blushed "Uh... by the way, I have a somewhat diffrent recipe than most people so I hope you don't mind"

Hermione looked at Ron in suspicion "And what kind of recipe is that"

Ron named it off and Hermione looked once more into his eyes, once again she got that curious sensation but despite that she determined that he was honest.

Hermione looked at the tea cup with an odd expression, then after a moment she looked at Ron

"... Um... Thank you... " she said somewhat guardedly but her voice was much higher pitched that it had been, gone was the agressive tones in her voice and it was a much more pleasant sound, normal for a young woman her age and it sounded somewhat familiar but Ron couldn't place it. Her expression was still stone cold and guarded. In addition, Ron also felt alittle sorry for her. She had somewhat stumbled on the phrase as though she hadn't used it in a long time.

"No problem" Ron said politely.

Hermione took a cautious sip, then a look of bewilderment crossed her face. She then took a much larger sip of the tea and seemed to breath in the aroma. The smell, the taste... she closed her eyes and began to daydream. Ron looked at her concerned and then frightened.

Hermione felt diffrent... as though she were in some other location in a diffrent state of mind. She sat alone at a large table sipping the exact same type of tea at this place that looked somewhat worn, but it was warm feeling. She looked up at a woman who gave a motherly smile at her. She gave a warm smile back.

"Ms. Warren?..."

Hermione couldn't place where the voice was coming from and the woman seemed to not hear it.  
"Ms. Warren?"

Hermione sat in confusion 'Who on earth is Ms. Warren... It certainly isn't me, my last name is... is... damn it how could I not know my own last name?...'

"Ms. Warr... er... Hermione? Are you okay" Ron said, he didn't know why using her first name would yeild any better results but her eyes opened as though waking up from sleep "Ron?"

Ron stared at her "Yeah? you okay?"

Hermione shook her head "Yeah... for a moment there... I couldn't... I couldn't remember... uh... I mean I couldn't remember why I would fall asleep like that... I'm sorry..."

Ron nodded but could tell she wasn't being entirely truthfull about the last part of her statement but he didn't want to press the issue.

Hermione looked up at Ron "Ron... um... oh I'm sorry I mean..."

Ron shook his head "No no you can call me Ron"

Hermione gazed at him for a second trying to see if he was going to start trying to hit on her but decided he was just trying to be friendly. "Sorry, but um... did you just call me Hermione?"

Ron nodded "Yeah... you weren't responding to 'Ms. Warren' and for some reason I called you by your first name instead... sorry I don't mean any disrespect or anything..."

Hermione shook her head this time "If I'm going to call you by your first name, you might as well call me by mine... I don't mind either way but... I do have to admit your one of the few to get my name right on the first try." she said with a nervous laugh

"Yeah... it... it sounds familiar..." Ron shrugged "Anyways..."

"Um... Ron... if you don't mind me asking... where did you learn that recipe?"

Ron shrugged again "Not sure... picked it up somewhere... why?"

"I think I've had it before... it reminds me... of home... or just kind of the concept of home... somewhere I feel safe... and welcome... not neccesarily my literal home"  
Hermione said somewhat dreamily.

Ron stared at her then slowly picked up his own cup and gave it a sniff as though to make sure the ingredients hadn't gone bad.

Hermione blushed "Sorry I guess I just spaced out there for a little bit"

Ron nodded but still stared at her "Home?" he suggested

Hermione was still blushing "I guess thats it, I don't know why..."

"Yeah... I know what you mean but It's kinda..."

"Personal?"

Ron looked at his landlady strangely "Yeah... I mean... well... your the only one I've ever come across that said that... That is alittle strange"

"Sorry... I'm uh... I'm abit weird sometimes" Hermione admitted. Her cheeks started going slightly pink

"Yeah... guilty of that myself sometimes"

Hermione laughed "Yeah?"

"Well... I don't know... It's just... Hermione... I don't really know how to explain it... its just... weird"

Hermione gave a slow nod. Then gave a start "Oh I'm so sorry Ron, we've been here for over an hour and I still haven't goven you a proper set of directions." She said a little flustered but every hint of suspision left her voice as she gave her standerd orientation speech but Ron nodded and listened and asked questions, which made Hermione feel very grateful. then at the end of her explanation she blushed embarrased

"Ron..."

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to tell you.. thank you... for... for giving me a chance and for being patient with me when I didn't give you a chance."

Ron nodded "Believe me Hermione I understand..."

Hermione looked in his eyes, but this time in suprise rather than mistrust, he really did understand... or atleast had some sort of understanding of why she acted as she did.

"Ron... thank you... but thats still no excuse I should have never..."

Ron just gave a nod

Hermione: "Oh... and by the way... on Fridays, like today, we usually go out to the diner across the street"

Ron nodded "Alright thank you, how uh... how expensive is it?" He asked trying to not look too concerned but Hermione saw through this one

"Not very... and the food is good..." Hermione said assuringly

Ron smiled "Sounds good then..."

Hermione: "Yeah... it is, well hope to uh see you there then..." She said alittle awkwardly then got up to leave

"Wait... Hermione... the rent... I still haven't..."

Hermione turned around and looked red in the face "Oh... yes, thank you..." she said embarrased taking the money from Ron

"Hermione that's only enough for one month's rent and the security deposit..."

"Right... that's... that's all I need for now..." Hermione told him.

"But Hermione..."

"Ron... I trust you... don't worry" she said earnestly.

Ron nodded "Alright then"

"Yes... it was... it was nice meeting you" Hermione told him smiling. She pocketed the money as she opened the door, forgetting who was on the other side.

'How on earth did I forget about the rent?' Hermione asked herself 'He had to remind me for pete's sakes' She thought to herself as she gave one last 'thank you' to Ron from his doorway before shuting the door. She was brought out of her elation by a large shadow. She looked up at the man and resisted giving a gulp. Rick was a large man and a supposedly well-connected man whatever that ment.

"So Sweetcheeks about my bed..."

Hermione groaned.

"Bad night?" Asked the man licking his lips

"Bad century" Hermione said waspishly

"Then i'll make it quick"

"No"

Rick had a manic gleam in his eye: "You sure about that?"

Hermione didn't give a damn how well-connected this man was supposed to be, she punched him as hard as she could. He fell over but got back up

"Nice try" He said. His eyes were buring with a demonic fire. Hermione backed away giving an unaudiable whimper.

Suddenly a door slammed open

"Oh the newbie... whats wrong... she forget to tell you how to flush the toliets" He asked laughing and eyeing Hermione.

"Well Ms. Warren I did ask nicely..." Rick said walking toward the small young woman.

"Leave her alone..." Ron said managing to get inbetween Hermione and a man about twice the size of him.

"Yeah?" Rick asked

"Yeah" Ron said staring him in the eye

"Heh... first day here and you make the second biggest mistake of your life."

"Oh Yeah?" Ron said not backing down.

"Yeah that would be trying to get in the way of me and my business, the first biggest mistake of your life is being too much of a wuss to take out a knife or gun before I did" He said followed by the sound of a metallic flick "Just isn't your day huh kid"

Ron only watched the metallic blade out of the corner of his eye not taking his eyes off of Rick's "Try me" he said confidently

"Your going to die for this bitch?" Rick mused

"Only If I screw up" Ron told the man. Ron's expression showed that he he didn't 'screw up' too often.

"Oh... you've definately screwed up mate"

"Well can I invite you in for some tea then?" Ron asked indifferently

"Tea?!" Rick asked confused. His brain clearly wasn't proportional to his stature

"Yeah"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about... tea?"

"You know... hot beverage... you brew leaves in water and..."

Rick brought up the knife near Ron's throat "Keep talking smart-ass"

Ron still went on unphased "Well if you know what it is then you could give me an answer"

"To what?" Rick grunted

"You want some tea or not?"

"Non-violent type huh? wanna settle our diffrences over a cuppa? Is that it..." Rick asked laughing

"Something like that"

"Better be some damn good tea then... you lead the way" Rick said bearing down on the skinnier man

"You know where my apartment is... go ahead" Ron said pointing at the open door.

"While you help 'Ms. Warren' escape huh? Whatever... let the bitch run away see if I care..." Rick told the redhead. Ron's expression didn't shift.

"Fine, tea's in the kitchen, cups in the cabnit" Ron told him trying to come up with a plan.

"Any jewlrey or valubles I should know about?" Rick ask laughing

"I'm broke I can't afford anything like that"

"Yeah that's right... damn shame..." The larger man said as he went into Ron's apartment

"Ron... don't... he actually knows people Ron, if we run... we won't get very far..." Hermione whispered urgantly

"Just get going okay..." Ron whispered back

Hermione nodded then went to her apartment that was directly below Ron's, she'd be safest there but also she'd hear everything that the two do. She listened to the muffled voices coming from the ceiling.

"So back already?" Rick's baritone voice asked

"I don't need a new meat cleaver thanks, if you had a set of forks on the other hand"

"Haha funny... so the knife don't scare ya huh?... your dumber than I thought.."

"and your drunk..."

"So?! little late to be try'n to convert me Catholic don't you think... no damn wonder you stick up for that bitch... you think just like her..."

"And you think I'm dumb?!... your going to try to get in a knife fight with me when you don't even have a proper sense of balance?" Ron pointed out.

"...The fuck you know 'bout knife fighting, fuck you and your pussy-ass tea... We're here right? You gonna do something?"

"If I have to" Ron replied sighing

"the fuck kind of answer is that? Tell you what, this is what's going to happen alright... I use this shiny knife of mine against you. We fight. Then I throw you out the second story window into the dumpster below."

"Whatever"

"Your going to die for that bitch?, Your seriously going to die for that stupid, annoying, jumped up, bossy bitch. I mean... hell I get that you're life aint all that great and you can't just kill your own Catholic ass of course, against the gods or some shit like that... so here you are... defending some stupid bitch"

"You got the second part wrong"

"Not Catholic huh?"

"No not suicidal"

"Just stupid then?"

"Whatever"

"What you gonna drink some tea then?" Rick asked.

"Yeah gimme a second"

Hermione was literally terrified for Ron's safety in her bedroom. 'Please don't let Ron get hurt, Please don't let Ron get hurt' she prayed fiercely. She had witnessed her share of fights but none of them involving her being defended. After a moment of harsh silence she heard a scuffling sound and the shattering sound of glass pane followed by a thump in the dumpster below. Hermione gave an expression of horror at the sound.

She heard footsteps go from the bedroom of the apartment above to the kitchen to run some water then she heard the footsteps go towards the front door. Soon she heard the same footsteps come towards her door. Hermione thought her heart stopped until she heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"It's me"

Hermione opened the door and starred at Ron

"Ron... you... Rick..." Hermione got that far then Ron gently held her hand. She suddenly felt a sensation go through her.

"Here, you'll need this" he said and handed her an ice pack, Hermione nodded and put it to her aching hand she'd almost forgotten about it.

"Thank you... but Ron... be careful... Rick... He's..."

"...As long as he won't go after you"

Hermione shook her head "Well I have some things I have to do but..."

"Yeah... good punch though"

"Ron... don't... why... why did you... do that?" Hermione asked desperately. Of all the tennants she had she just couldn't figure this one out.

Ron shrugged "Just had to"

Hermione gave a slow nod "Well, thank you Ron, thank you so much" She said then suddenly wrapped her arms around him for a brief moment.

"No problem" he said smiling

"You... you think its funny?" Hermione asked him.

"Alittle yeah... poor Rick"

"Ron... how on earth did you...?"

"I didn't, I was just trying to pin him down until he came to his senses"

"He's just as bad sober..." Hermione told him.

"Oh... well anyway we got into a struggle and he got knocked off balance and went through the window."

"But Ron..."

"Thank god that dumpster full of trash was there, he could have gotten himself killed"

"Yeah... I... I guess so..." Hermione said in a tone that was a little less than sincere.

"I... I know you probably wouldn't care either way but..."

"No its not that its... I don't want him dead if thats possible but Ron you could be in big trouble"

"Don't worry, He didn't even break anything... thank god... all thats going to be bruised is his ego. If we don't mention it, I bet he won't either.

"I... I guess... yeah... that has worked in the past..." Hermione said in agreement

Ron nodded "Well, I guess I owe you a new window then..."

No, I won't charge you for that... you practically saved my life Ron" Both knew that technically Rick probably would have left her still alive but neither could comfortably state what would have happened without Ron's intervention. "... anyways I can't hold that against you." Hermione told him.

"Alright... well I guess you should go on then" He said as he left.

Hermione closed the door and sighed, What was Ron thinking, what made him try to save her, he didn't even know her, and yet...

'If the tables were turned... if Ron's life was in danger and I were there...?' She didn't have to think about it for hardly anytime it was almost a gut reaction. 'Yes' she concluded she would do anything to try to help out, it just was the right thing to do. And that scared her alittle

'If thats how I feel then was that ever put to a test?" Hermione pondered to herself 


End file.
